orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Tailoring
Tailoring is a profession used by cloth-wearing classes: Monks and Mages. Tailors produce cloth equipment and at max level it is used to craft Tier sets and tradeable cloaks. Becoming a Tailor To become a Tailor, you can either complete The Apprentice quest in Silence and select Letter of Introduction (Tailor) or purchase Handbook: Primary Garment from various low level profession related merchants. When completing the quest, Handbook: Primary Garment will appear in your bag. By learning the handbook you will become a Tailor. Your profession can be accessed in the Spells menu. The last icon, depicting a Needle and Thread, will bring up the crafting menu. In this menu you can view your Tailoring skill level and items that can be crafted. The level required to learn handbooks indicates that item, when crafted, will give skill points for the next 20 levels. For example, Grenadine Gloves are learned with 0 Tailoring and give skill points up to 20, after that it no longer gives points when crafted. Red text will appear under the item when it no longer gives skill points. As you progress, you will need to purchase higher rank handbooks to access recipes that give skill points. Slabstones For a fast route to getting max craft (600/600), players can buy Slabstones with Runes from Ubiquitous Nick that will increase their craft skill +100. Slabstones can also be obtained via free lottery (available in +10 and +100 skill points), and occasionally are rewarded in crafting Events (available in +1, +10, and +100 skill points). Obtaining materials Cloth and armor scraps can drop off humanoid mobs in every main region and all dungeons. The type of cloth/scrap is dependent on the level of the mob. Check the Auction House before farming, as sometimes these materials are readily available and for reasonable prices. Materials Merchants As of v3.0.0.0, Materials can be purchased from Marry, the Business Skill Materials Merchant, with Hero Emblems for easier crafting. This is recommended primarily to buy Normal Armor Scraps (x20 for 20 emblems) and High Quality Armor Scraps (x20 for 60 emblems), as it becomes more costly for higher level mats. Creating items To create an item in Tailoring you first need to acquire the handbook then collect all the necessary materials. When looking at the materials needed on the crafting page, you can scroll down to see more items. Click on your portrait and go to Spells > Crafting > select the desired item and press Produce. If you are crafting on a budget, compare handbook costs and materials for the same skill levels - some items cost more or require more materials for the same level of skill points. Tailoring Guide A''' Tailoring Guide''' has been created to offer the fastest, most material efficient route to leveling up tailoring. As you will notice below tables, some items for the same skill range vary in materials. Primary Garment Intermediate Garment Advanced Garment Professional Garment Master Garment Legendary Garment Whereas lower level Tailoring handbooks are often sold by various merchants, the handbook for Legendary Garment is available from only a few NPCs -- the easiest to find being Jike in the Legendary Garden at Greenmont. He is next to the Primary-Master rank trainer. Category:Tailoring Category:Professions